


Lilac's Light (R18+)

by Chika_Ann



Series: Explore My Dungeons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Peeping, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: A peeping tom incident between my D&D character in her early age and @lady-ragnarok-draws character in his early age. Karma worked in a brothel before joining the ranks of adventurers. She is a full blooded desert elf in the town of Neverwinter, while Rabbit is a half desert elf who is surviving on the harsh streets.18+ rating





	Lilac's Light (R18+)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon to their pasts, I just like playing with the two love birds 'cause they're cute and awkward.
> 
> Got bored #feltcutemightdeletelater not really

Rabbit leaned against the the railing of the rooftop, tipping his third bottle back to get the last drop out. The bottle slid from his fingers and he picked up a fourth, he had hit the jackpot for Seri, the owner of the local whorehouse, and she had paid him kindly. The payment of course had gone to his drug and alcoholism. He purred as he yanked the cork from its home in the bottles neck, eagerly her pressed his lips to it, drinking in the bitter nectar.  
"Oh, yes!"  
Rabbit nearly jumped from his skin when he heard the lustful moan nearby, trying to keep the alcohol in his belly as he choked on it. He carefully turned, pushing his wild, dark hair from his face so he could look down into the window the moans were coming from. His jaw dropped open as he saw the woman of his deepest fantasies gripping the bed post, her face soft with pleasure.  
He didn't realize he was on the rooftop across from the whorehouse, the one where Karma worked. Karma was a young desert elf who was as mysterious as she was beautiful, she had come to Seri as a little pup many years before Shiro was even born. Seri had trained her and used her, knowing the girl was full of untamable rage. Half of Neverwinter was indebted to Seri, and thus indebted to Karma. The other half was indebted to The Red Queen, the drug lord who basically owned Neverwinter, Rabbit included in that portion. He watched the woman reach up, pushing the sheer eye cover back, her lilac eyes slowly opening and meeting his.  
Rabbit's heart dropped into his gut as she held his gaze, her own dark and hungry. Was it for him? Her hands moved, her left wrapped around the bedpost while the other moved down, slipping between her legs. Rabbit couldn't bring himself to look away from her as his pants grew tight. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her, a smile curving her lips up.  
Karma reached back, pushing the body away from her. She turned, guiding the male in her room to the chair next to the window. She straddled him, her eyes locking on Rabbit again. She made sure he could see the roll of her hips as she rode the body under her, a smirk spreading her lips as she watched a hand disappear from the railing. She flicked her eyes to the man beneath her then back up to Rabbit as she reached up, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.  
Rabbit reached down, trying to shift his growing desire. Karma was cruel, and he was dead meat. He wouldn't ever be able to show his face in that brothel again without Karma teasing him endlessly for peeping. His dark eyes watched her hips, the way she was grinding and rolling. Usually the men used the girls for the own relief but the look on her face was telling him she was using her partner as a substitute. Maybe it was just the alcohol messing with his brain. He let out a groan as he freed his throbbing cock, wanting to know what she felt like.  
Karma moaned as she grabbed the back of the chair, using it as leverage to help her move faster on the cock invading her body.  
Rabbit watched her, his hand moving along his own desire, trying to keep up with the speed of her hips. He shrank down, pleasure making his knees jello as he climaxed.

Rabbit jolted awake, his dark eyes wide in embarrassment as he looked down, seeing he had at least tucked himself back away before passing out around his booze. Or had that been a dream? The sun was barely up as he slowly rose, glancing down at the window across the road from him. His body went cold as he locked eyes with those lilac ones, a hungry, shit eating grin on her lips. "Oh... oh no..." he whispered to himself, his heart hammering in his chest. "I like alcohol too much to give it up."  
"Good morning, Rabbit." Karma purred, playfully stretching to show him the very thin white nightgown she wore. "Did you have a good night last night?" Rabbit quickly picked up his remaining two bottles of booze, turning to run off when he heard her sharp whistle. He slowly turned, giving her a worried look. "You're mine now."  
Rabbit gasped and took off, disappearing into the building to make his escape, wanting to go die in an alleyway. He knew Karma was teasing... right? She had to be. He ducked into an abandoned building nearby, hiding his bottles under the floorboards before slipping out. He gasped, nearly running into Seri. She was beautiful in her own right, she had sharp features and narrowed brown eyes. "A-ah! Seri!"  
Seri glanced over, smiling at Rabbit. "Oh, little Rabbit. I have a favor to ask of you, would you stop by later? It'll be a nice pay out." She purred, knowing he wouldn't say no to more money.  
Rabbit glanced up, seeing lilac eyes smiling down at him. His heart raced, he felt like it would burst from his chest. "S-Sure...! That's a horrible idea! B-but why not?!" He waved to her and took off, going to the only place he knew he would be safe for the time being.

The blonde desert elf gasped when Rabbit plopped down next to her, gasping for air. "Sh-"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Did I scare you, Hal?"  
Hal stared at him, looking him over before plugging her nose. "You stink, Rabbit. How long as it been since you had a bath?"  
"Uh..."  
Hal rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist and yanked him farther into the temple. "That long?" She pulled him along, glancing back at him, seeing how nervous he was. "You haven't been this nervous since Karma kissed your cheek that one time. Did she actually kiss you this time?"  
"Wh-what?! No!" Rabbit followed his friend, apologizing when some of the priests hissed at the two of them. "Nothing happened!" He whispered, feeling his body thrum at the thought of her eyes on him last night.  
"Right... you're acting weird. You promised you would stay off drugs, Rabbit. Are you doing them again?"  
"I-" Rabbit had forgotten about the promise he had made Hal. With a huff he rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't done any drugs recently."

Seri was filing her nails down some when Rabbit poked his head in later that day, glancing around for his wolf. When he didn't see her, he slipped in. "You had an errand for me?"  
Seri glanced up at him, raising a brow at him before setting her file down and leaning back in the plush cushions of the chair she was in. "I have a donation for the high priest at the temple, Memphis is out running another errand for me so I was hoping you would help deliver it."  
Rabbit felt his mouth go dry, helping deliver a donation while Memphis, the brothels strong arm, was gone... that meant he would be with...  
As he stared blankly at Seri, his body numb with fear, Karma walked down the stairs. He turned, drinking her in. She was in shorts and a top that showed her tanned belly. Her wild reddish brown hair was tied back except for her bangs which swooped down over her right eye, hiding her blindness. She tipped her head, smiling at Rabbit. "Hey-o Rabbit."  
"H-hey...o... Karma..." Rabbit swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her walk closer, her hips swaying some. "Uh... yeah, I guess I'll help. What are we taking?"  
"This." Seri got up and went to the small desk at the front of the brothel, pulling a large tome from underneath. "One scholarly man decided to pay with this old thing, it is of no use to us so, why not donate it to the scholars of Thoth?"  
Rabbit blinked dumbfoundedly at the book, his jaw dropping a bit. "I-"  
"We're also picking up Sunny, she was attacked two night ago and the guy is still at large." Karma snarled from behind him, the heels of her boots clicking as she shifted from foot to foot.  
"Yes. You two are the only ones I trust to get her, she's still shaken up over it, I'm afraid." Seri frowned as she wrapped the book in silks before handing it to Rabbit. "Please take care of my packages."  
Rabbit held the wrapped tome in his hands, frowning at Seri. "I'll do my best." He felt bad for having wanted to back out all from watching Karma the night before, the girls at the brothel were like a small misfit family to him, caring for him when he was hiding from The Red Queen or someone else. No one dared to pass through the doors of the Maiden Flower to harm a hair on the head of someone she protected, Karma and Memphis saw to that reputation.

The two set out, walking in silence for a while before Rabbit glanced up at Karma, watching her bored gaze take in everyone around them. "I'm sorry."  
"Hm?"  
"About last night... I shouldn't have been peeping."  
Karma turned her head so she could see him out of her good eye. "That's a silly reason to be sorry." She gave him a playful grin, bumping her hip against him. She was a couple inches taller than he was, but she was still young and obviously still growing, which was odd for a full blooded elf as they tended to be shorter than humans, but she was around the same height as them.  
Rabbit blushed and glanced up at her again, looking away when he saw her studying him. "I was drunk, I shouldn't have... I respect you more than that."  
"I don't think it's a lack of respect, so much." She shrugged, winking at him. "You know, I like you, Rabbit. Any time you want you can drop into my window, I won't make you pay." She purred as she leaned down, whispering the last few words to him. "Unless you don't swing this way, to each their own."  
Rabbit gawked at her, stumbling to a stop as he watched her hips sway. He couldn't help his fixation as he watched her walk ahead of him. "I think you're the only way I swing..." he whispered to himself before trotting to catch back up to her.


End file.
